This invention relates in general to contraceptives and, more particularly, to certain new and useful improvements in an intrauterine device and a tool for inserting same.
Heretofore various intrauterine devices for conception control have been known and which have been generally of two basic types; one relying upon pharmacological properties for contraception, and the other being devoid of pharmacological properties and relying upon a physical relationship with the uterus. Within the former category certain devices have been adapted to emit hormones, while others have incorporated copper for bringing about an interreaction with the uterine wall. The present invention falls within the second class and thus being devoid of reacting in a pharmacological sense with the uterus.
With non-pharmacological active uterine devices the fundamental effort has been to effect a relatively increased contact between the devices and the uterine endometrium which may be achieved by direct engagement, as well as by the provision of means for covering relatively wide zones of the endometrium, such as through the medium of wires or networks. However, it is manifest that the quality of the contact between the devices and the endometrium is of extreme criticality so as to avoid any injury to the uterine wall with the potential for infection. Accordingly, effective, but limited contact of a non-injurious nature is desired.
In addition to the structure of the device itself there is always the problem of providing means, such as by a tool or implement, for effecting insertion of the device within the uterus. Accordingly, in addition to the desired characteristics of the device for bringing about contraception, the passage of the same through the cervical canal must be considered to prevent insult to the tissues. Certain devices heretofore known have been of tubular character for relatively facile insertion within the cervical canal and permitting the intrauterine device to be moved through the tube as by a plunger for expulsion into the uterus. Other efforts have involved the detachable mounting of a device upon the inner end of an inserting bar so that release may be effected upon withdrawing of the bar from the canal. With the tubular tool the intrauterine devices have been consistently formed of a relatively hard plastic which have with undesired frequency caused a piercing of the uterine wall upon expulsion. With the more readily detachable types of uterine devices the same have consistently caused a relative expansion of the cervical canal for insertion which in addition to causing discomfort has also brought about injury to the canal as well as to the external uterine orifice.
The present invention comprehends an intrauterine device which is formed of relatively soft, limitedly flexible plastic and incorporating a stem having a plurality of parallel branches or arms of decreasing extent projecting from the stem at a predetermined angle which branches or arms though inherently biased outwardly may be folded snugly inwardly toward the stem during inserting movement through the cervical canal and being easily reversely bent for promoting smooth, non-discomfort withdrawal through the canal. The said arms assure of sufficient contact with the uterine wall to inhibit implantation of a fertilized ovum within the uterus endometrium and thereby promote the expulsion of the same.
The present invention also contemplates a tool for inserting the intrauterine device of the present invention which is uniquely designed for maintaining the device in appropriate attitude during the insertion and being of such character as to substantially eliminate any harm or other adverse side effects to the walls of the cervical canal.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an intrauterine device which may be easily inserted within, and withdrawn from, the uterus without being productive of injury to the uterus or cervical canal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an intrauterine device of the character stated which is formulated of relatively flexible material, but incorporating components inherently urged into engagement with the uterine endometrium whereby the device is maintained in operative condition at all times during usage for effectively inhibiting contraception.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an intrauterine device of the character stated which is adapted for minimal contact with the uterine wall so as to relatively diminish any potential for irritation or the like of the wall.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an intrauterine device of the character stated which will maintain operative condition over long periods of time without undesired deformation or displacement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an intrauterine device of the character stated which is adapted for facile withdrawal from the uterus without requiring the utilization of invasive instruments.
It is also another object of the present invention to provide an instrument for inserting the intrauterine device which is adapted for easily detachable engagement with the device to assure requisite retention during inserting and ease of removal from the device when engaged within the uterus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an instrument of the type shown which is easily manipulable for effecting operative placement of the device and for disengaging same.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an intrauterine device of the character stated which is most economically manufactured and which is reliable and durable in usage; and being so cheaply produced to be patently of discardable character.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an instrument for the purpose stated which is economically manufactured of durable material and being uniquely designed for requisite relationship with the intrauterine device.